


Can beauty come from ashes?

by Silmarwen



Series: Dimiclaude Week 2020 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Demon Summoning, DimiClaudeWeek2020, Explicit Sexual Content, Height difference, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size difference but things don't play out as you'd expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmarwen/pseuds/Silmarwen
Summary: Claude accidentally summons a demon while drunk. The only demon likely from all of hell who's a virgin.Dimiclaude Week Day 8: Free Day!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Dimiclaude Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589623
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	Can beauty come from ashes?

_Claude arrives home from a night of drinking, shutting his door and groaning overly dramatic as he leaned against it. He really needs to stop letting Hilda goad him into drinking more than he should when they go out. He glances to the diagram drawn out over his floor and the book open to its design. A memory prickles the back of his drunken mind of humoring this weird book Lysithea found in the bottom floor of the university library, the **mystery zone** everyone calls it. More like the **pain in the ass to dust zone**._

_“How to Summon a Demon” is the title of the book and Claude’s all for seeing how far the scam will go. Before heading out to drink he had finished the diagram, with the expected result of nothing happening. Now that he’s back, he’s wondering how he’s going to remove the stain from his carpet. His landlord will kill him for this._

_“I should just deal with this in the morn-” He grumbles, wobbling around before running into the bathroom door. Fuck. Fuck, he can feel blood seeping from his nose already._

_“Shit, shit, fuck!” He groans, trying to find a box of tissue or something as he walks right over the diagram, dripping blood everywhere._

_Holding his nose, he doesn’t even notice the room glowing in his pained and drunken state. Doesn’t even notice the noise. He only notices something’s changed when he turns to see a hulking figure standing where the diagram was._

_“Oh, that’s new.” He deadpans, holding the tissue to his bleeding nose._

_The demon inside the summoning circle stares back at him, as if expecting something from him._

_“Mmm I’m too drunk for this.” He grumbles, walking right past them and into the bathroom without running into anything this time. “I’ll deal with you in the morning.” He waves, cleaning up and going to bed._

* * *

His phone alarm rings out, rousing him from his dreamless rest. Reaching for it, he bangs his side-table for a few minutes before he realizes he left it in the living room instead of taking it with him. Rubbing his head, he yawns, sitting up. “Weird dream.” He groans, stretching his stiff limbs before walking into the washroom. 

After cleaning up, he walks into his small kitchen, grabbing some water and is walking back when he finally takes notice of the man sitting on his living room floor. A very large man with visible horns and tail. 

“Am I dreaming now?” He mutters, walking closer, ignoring that he’s still only wearing his boxers or that he should be handling this more seriously. The man says something, but he can’t understand a word of it. He considers things for a moment and decides it’s something his half-awake, hungover brain is doing and decides washing up and waking up properly will fix it, getting rid of the man. So, he goes back to his normal wake-up routine.

When he finishes he glances back into the living room. Nope, the strange man’s still there. He seems glued to the spot, watching Claude intently.

Is this man even human? He’s sitting on the diagram from that book and does have horns and a tail. Did Claude really summon a demon last night while he was drunk? He takes in his features, tall, blond hair partially covering an eyepatch over his right eye, his left eye a stunning icy blue. He’s dressed in a black armor with a blue ‘x’ in the right breastplate. He’s wearing a blue cloak, covered in fur at the top that drapes over his shoulders and down his back. There’s a slight curve to the two horns growing out of his skull, behind his ears as they extend outward, probably a few inches long. And his tail seems to resemble that of a lion’s, the same blue color as his cloak. 

Should he google this? Maybe there’s a wikihow article, he’s seen weirder articles, though he’s positive those were written by people just having a laugh.

He grabs an apple from the fridge and a knife before he sits a few feet away from the ‘demon’ on his couch. “So, can you understand me?” He asks, cutting a slice to eat. The demon continues to stare at his with his intense gaze but gives no verbal reply. “Okay, nod if you can understand me.” Again, nothing.

Lost for what else to do to try to communicate, Claude misses the apple and cuts into his thumb. “Shit!” He shouts, dropping both the apple and the knife in his hands as he puts his cut thumb into his mouth to stop the flow. Always the smartest reaction to a cut, he’s sure. He starts to move to get some band-aids and disinfectant when he notices the demon shift where he’s sitting, finally giving him a reaction.

He’s reaching out, not far, as if he’s stuck to the floor. 

Claude considers something. He holds out his bleeding thumb. “You want to help me with this?”

The demon nods, even more progress. Vaguely Claude remembers the nosebleed from last night, maybe bloods involved with this demon summoning business. 

“You want this?” He moves closer, offering his wound to the demon, which goes against any sense of reason but Claude’s too curious. He watches as the demon takes his hand and proceeds to suck at the cut, lapping up the blood. His legs feel a little weak as he watches such a sensual sight, he’s not ready for something like this at ten in the morning. This demon’s already attractive, and he’s always had a soft spot for the type that looks like they’ve been mauled by a bear, glancing at all the scars gracing his skin. 

Suddenly the diagram is glowing, the demon releasing his hand as his stands to his full height, he’s like nine feet tall, that’s unfair! Claude sits back on his sofa, watching it all unfold. As the lights start to fade away, the demon finally moves, taking a step forward.

“The contract is signed, what is it that you desire of me?” The demon speaks and by everything strange in the world, his voice sends shivers down Claude’s already slightly horny body. 

“Contract? Signed? What?” Horny or not, at least he’s trying to play it cool, calm, collected.

“You offered your blood, to which the contract was formed.”

“Okay, so what, I get something, and you take my soul to hell?”

“I complete whatever tasks you wish. Eventually I will collect your soul, but until then your blood will suffice.” 

Good, he’s not dead right away. Not great but he’ll take what he can. “This is, new. I didn’t know I was summoning you so, I don’t actually need anything.” _You could fuck me._ He keeps the last bit to him, not sure how the demon who looks like he could break his spine with ease would react. 

“You do not have any enemies you need killed?”

Claude almost chokes on air in surprise. “K-Killed? Wow, no. Please no, don’t ever do that. I’d rather not go to jail.” 

The demon frowns. “I do not know why you summoned me then if not to kill your enemies.”

“I take it you missed the part where I said summoning you was an accident?” Claude offers him an innocent smile, glancing down at his thumb, remembering that he needs to treat it. Interestingly, it already looks healed. 

The demon stares at him in confusion. “I’ve never been...accidentally summoned before.”

“Well, how about we try starting over, what’s your name? I’m Claude.” He doesn’t offer to shake. The demon seems lost already, he doesn’t want to risk making him more confused or even worse, accidentally doing something to offend him.

“Dimitri. Even if you accidentally summoned me, I am stuck here until I can fulfill the contract. There must be something I could do for you.” He states, the frown on his face shifting into a slight pout, adorable. Claude can’t help but wonder if he knows he looks like that.

Thinking there’s really nothing to lose and it’s already awkward, Claude decides to voice his previous thought. “You could fuck me I guess?” Screw it being ten in the morning, everything’s made him horny and he’s starting to want to do something about it. 

Dimitri’s one good eye, an attractive eye, stares at him in confusion. “No one has requested that of me before.”

“Then I’m lucky.” Claude smiles, taking in how unsure Dimitri looks before the full implications of it all dawns on him and he needs to check something. “Wait, you’re a demon, you’ve had sex before, right?”

“I am a demon of war, violence and revenge. I’ve never needed to partake in sex before.”

 _Why did I summon the only demon in world who’s a virgin?_ Claude uses everything in his power to keep himself from screaming this.

“Claude?”

“Okay, I’ll teach you.”

“T-Teach me?”

“How to fuck.” Claude sighs, thinking of what they’ll need to do for prep. “Hmmm, you won’t fit on my bed given your height, so we’ll need to set up something comfy on the floor.”

Dimitri cocks his head to the side. “I could simply make myself human-sized, or even look human, if that appeals to you.”

“No, your everything is a big part of your appeal.” Claude quickly shoots down his suggestion. “Come on, help me set this all up.” He walks to his linen closet, grabbing blankets and pillows. Why does he even have this many pillows again? Probably Hilda, everything weird in his apartment always links back to her, Lorenz or another of his friends.

It takes them fifteen minutes to prepare a fluffy bed on the floor. Five blankets and almost ten fluffy pillows. That should be comfortable enough for Dimitri, plus if he’s stuck here for long, he’ll need a place to sleep.

Dimitri was barely useful during it, standing to the side and simply passing things when Claude asked. He’s got so much he needs to teach him, the sex lesson included. Can’t believe he’s now stuck with a demon at home.

“Claude?” Dimitri asks awkwardly when Claude stands up, confident with how much he’s puffed up the blankets.

“Well, time to get naked.” Claude smiles, removing his shirt with confidence. As he undresses, he notices how Dimitri hasn’t moved at all. “You okay? Having second thoughts?” He asks, busy removing his pants and folding them, placing them on the sofa. “Because we could always think of something else for you to…” He looks up at him and the only way he could describe the look Dimitri is giving him is, a hungry embarrassment.

“No! I want to! Just…” 

“Shy? Don’t worry. We’ll take it at whatever pace you like.” Claude’s always liked pampering his partners. 

It takes a moment for Dimitri to start removing his own attire, enough time for Claude to finish himself. When he takes a step back to give him space, he can’t help but marvel at him.

Dimitri’s features are even better naked. What he once thought were gauntlets are actually his hands, scaled and clawed, running up to his elbows. He’s very muscular, not to the extent that Raph is, but very eye-catching. The scaled skin runs down his back from his shoulders, meeting at where his tail extends. His feet are like his hands, the scales covering his legs just above his knees. Dimitri avoids removing his eye-patch, but Claude doesn’t mind, injuries are a bit more personal after all, though his body does have a fair number of scars. And then there’s the main attraction.

By the Goddess his cock is huge. The base starts off with the black-scaled pattern, thick and extending out to a beautifully flushed head. It’s longer then Claude’s and he already wonders what he tastes like. 

Dimitri’s half-hard, precum starting to leak from his tip as he seems to be taking in Claude’s naked body as well. The only difference between them is Claude’s been hard for a while now. 

“Lay down, I’m gonna lead you through this.” Claude instructs him, waiting as Dimitri lays down, taking a bit of time to make himself comfortable.

“I’m ready.” Dimitri says, sounding more confident then he had a few minutes ago.

“Good.” Claude smiles, moving to sit on his stomach and leaning over him, giving him a small, chaste kiss. Best to start off with small steps.

Claude focuses on lazy, quick kisses, seeing how Dimitri adjusts. He purrs, enjoying the attention as one hand, cold and different on Claude’s skin, moves to rub at his back. He smiles into a kiss, moaning when he feels Dimitri push his tongue inside his mouth, hand pressed on his lower back as the other comes up and holds the back of his neck. He trembles, groaning at how hungry Dimitri is as he lets him explore his mouth. 

Eventually Claude pulls away, enjoying how Dimitri tries to follow him, a little growl at the loss of his lips. “Enjoyed that?” He laughs, kissing at his neck. Dimitri’s hands run over his back. _I guess he likes touching._ Claude files that in the back of his mind. “Just relax, there’s much more enjoyable things I need to show you.” He coos, moving down, kissing at his body as he goes, letting Dimitri’s claws move into his hair.

Dimitri shudders when Claude kisses the skin of his stomach, just above his now fully hard, leaking cock. “C-Claude?”

“Excited.” He smiles, taking his length in both hands, encompassing his wide girth with both.

He starts his strokes slow, staring up into Dimitri’s eye as he watches, propped up on his elbows. He’s watching, taking in all that Claude does, it is a lesson after all. Giving him a sly grin, Claude, without breaking eye-contact, leans down to take the head of him in his mouth, mentally thanking himself for how good he is at dislocating his jaw. The way Dimitri turns his head, a heavy blush coloring his cheeks as Claude proceeds to take in more and more of his massive cock in his mouth is electrifying.

He tries his best to deepthroat him, but it’s impossible, so he works with his hands and mouth, listening to how Dimitri’s voice catches as he whispers his name, a beautiful sound. When he starts thrusting his hips, trying to feel more and more of Claude’s mouth, he knows its time to move on.

“You’re gorgeous.” He hums, eating up the whine Dimitri gives from the loss of his mouth and then his hands as Claude stands to grab the lotion.

“Now I might be a little small for you, but I’m confident in my skill to make this still feel good.” Claude chuckles, spreading some of the oil over his fingers.

“I could-”

“Nope, remember I want you to experience this as who you are, without you altering your appearance.”

Dimitri shifts a little, waiting as Claude returns to between his legs, circling his oiled fingers around his waiting entrance before slowly pushing one in. Dimitri shudders at the feeling as he starts to slowly stretch him, returning his mouth to his cock to draw out more of his wonderful moans. He sounds like he’s never felt this much pleasure in his life before.

A hum escapes Claude when he feels Dimitri push his head down with his hands to take in more of his cock as he adds a second finger. He’s loosening up nicely, even faster than he expects. He’s able to easily add the third and fourth, scissoring his fingers for a few moments before deciding that he’s ready.

“C-Claude!” He hears a delicious whine as he pulls away again.

“Hold your legs up for me, Dima.” He tells him with a wink, oiling up his cock before he lines up to his entrance. He glances to Dimitri’s flicking tail, playfully grabbing it and getting treated with the moan that escapes his lips, cum squirting out of his cock from just a touch.

“Is your tail sensitive?” He asks, pulling it slightly and loving how Dimitri’s back arches up in pleasure. “I could get you to cum just by pulling your tail. Oh, that sounds so inviting, but that’s not what you want right now, is it?” He pushes his cock against the rim of his hole, to emphasize his point. Dimitri gives a shaky nod, glancing at him, eye blown wide in lust.

“P-Please Claude.”

“Goddess above, Dimitri you are too good at driving me up the wall.” He groans, pushing inside, hands on the demon’s waist to hold him in place. He pushes in slowly, ever so slowly. He wants to drive Dimitri crazy before he even gets all the way in.

“Can you feel me inside you? Filling you?” Claude teases him through the whole ordeal, only letting up once his hips are nestled against that plump ass.

“Y-Yes. I feel you.” Dimitri says slowly. “This is b-better than I thought.” He’s leaning his head back onto the pillow, taking quick breaths as he adjusts. Claude’s loving all this. Neither of them are going to last long at this rate. He’s just as worked up as Dimitri.

“I’m moving.” He warns him as he repositions himself, hoping to get a better angle before pulling out, only to thrust back in seconds later.

“C-Claude!” Dimitri cries out as Claude sets a steady rhythm. The sounds he makes are music to his ears.

“Dimitri, you feel so good around me. Y-You’re so good.” He praises him, loving how his trembles in response. “A-Are you close?”

“Y-Yes. Claude please!” Dimitri’s words egg him on, and he finds himself pushing harder, faster, until he feels him clenching around him as Dimitri reaches his peak, coming hard on his stomach. A few thrusts later and Claude pulls out, add his own cum to the mess on his stomach, grabbing and yanking his tail in the process of pumping himself, loving the oversensitive yowl that Dimitri makes.

Exhaustion overtakes Claude as he moves to lay beside him, taking heavy breaths as Dimitri stares at him, dazed and sated.

“You liked that?” He asks, sure he looks like a fool with the large grin he feels tugging at his lips.

“Y-Yes, it was really enjoyable.”

“Good.” Claude laughs, cuddling closer. “Cause tonight I’d like you to fuck me senseless.”

Dimitri’s tail swishes back and forth eagerly. That hungry, lustful look is back in his eyes. Claude can’t wait to be put on the receiving end of it. 

They relax for some time in silence before Claude sits up. “I’m gonna get some towels to wash this up, you just relax here.” When he comes back, Dimitri’s sound asleep, purring with a small smile on his face.

He’s going to like having Dimitri around, he absolutely is going to like this a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean I didn't need to do anything for the Free Day?
> 
> This is just the pointless porn story and I love it cause Dimitri's a giant kitty and Claude's gonna find himself getting very attached to his new roommate.
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for joining me during Dimiclaude week! It's been great! :D


End file.
